creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dgrady237
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Let Me Hear Your Voice page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:53, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Werewolf story contest Congratulations on winning first place in the werewolf contest! I will be contacting Let's Read! soon about your narration. Please send me an email to humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com to claim your prize. Thank you for submitting and congratulations again, it was an incredible story. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:35, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Hey, he was a mindless vandal. It took a while but all the edits he made were undone and he's been banned permanently. During this time of year we get a lot of vandalism, but thankfully we have a lot of active users who keep on top of it. Sorry he messed up your story, but everything's back to normal now ChristianWallis (talk) 11:57, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!!! Writer's Showcase I fixed your post there. Here's the forum guidelines which explain the process in more detail. Let me know if you have any questions or need any more help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:40, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank so much! Dgrady237 (talk) 23:47, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations You've won the first place in Hel's "Nativity in Black" Christmas contest. I personally enjoyed the story very much, and hope to see more like it from you in the future. The narration will be done by SpiritVoices and should be aired before the end of the month. Once again, congratulations. Мир Божији, Христос се Роди. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:01, January 6, 2019 (UTC) A Friendly Request I've very, very much enjoyed Goetia, and if you're okay with that, I would like to include it into the latest We Go Bump anthology. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:37, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Heck yes! That would be amazing! Thank you. (I'm bad at Talk page-sorry if this is messy)Dgrady237 (talk) 20:07, January 22, 2019 (UTC)dgrady237 ::Oooh, smashing! ::Also, you really need to come pay us a visit , my dear. ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:02, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Your Narration Prize Dgrady237, Congratulations on winning the Nativity in Black Contest! :D I, Spirit Voices , am proud to have been bestowed with the honor of thus narrating your story for my channel. I really, really hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you ever need anything else. Congratulations again! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 23:08, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you so much for narrating! I love it!Dgrady237 (talk) 23:31, January 23, 2019 (UTC)dgrady237 (Adrienne) :No problem! It was the "<>" which was throwing off the template. I'm heading off in a bit, but lemme know if you have any other questions and I can help out when I get back. Have a good one! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:33, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Heads Up Hey Grady, I just wanted to inform you that it appears you qualify for your own category (10 story minimum). If you're interested, please see this blog for more information. Take care! Vngel W (talk) 02:19, May 10, 2019 (UTC)